Sick
by kula224
Summary: Aura is at home with a stomach virus the twins decide to visit her TwinsXAura oneshot


It was a normal day at The Host Club, The boys were hosting, girls were swooning.

The mischievious duo Hikaru and Kaoru were looking for a certain shy girl who they haven't seen all day, they asked a couple of students in her class if they've seen her but they haven't seen her either.

They collapsed on the sofa sighing in defeat.  
>"Whats wrong with you two?" Asked Haruhi who was passing by with a tray of instant coffee.<br>"We can't find Aura" said Hikaru.  
>"You wouldn't have seen her would you?" Kaoru asked Haruhi shook her head "Sorry I haven't seen her"<p>

"Miss Dollamore's at home" The three teens turned their heads to kyouya who typing on his pineapple laptop.  
>"She's at home? why?" The Twins asked in unison.<br>"Her maid phoned in this morning she's got gastric flu in other words a stomach virus"  
>"a stomach virus? sounds bad" said Kaoru a hint of worry in his voice.<p>

"it is bad Kaoru, She'll be out of school for a week maybe even two weeks" Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Maybe you two should go visit her"

The twins raised an eyebrow at the shadow king.  
>"why?"<p>

"Who knows maybe she'll feel better if you two visited her"

The twins thought about it for a second then agreed then would head to Aura's house after the club. As soon as the guests left Hikaru and Kaoru got Aura's address they called and told their limo driver where to go.

When the car stopped infront of her house they got a full view of Aura's home the garden was green, well looked after,lots different types of flowers of different colours mostly pink and most of them were roses and the house was the right size to fit about two people in. A normal commoner home.

Getting to the front door they knocked the door then heard a "Just a minute!" the Twins registered that was not Aura's voice then the door opened revealing a women who looked in her early twenty's had light brown hair and hazel eyes she was also wearing a maid outfit.  
>"Hello this is Aura Dollamore's house isn't it?"Hikaru asked.<p>

The maid beamed "Yes it is! but she isn't avalable right now sorry" She said with a apologetic look.  
>"We know she's sick but may we please see her? We're good friends of hers the Hitachiin brothers" They introduced smiling.<br>"Oh! your the famous Hitachiin brothers Aura talks about yes you may come in" She moved aside letting them pass.

The Twins entered the house and had a good look around the house was a bit different from Haruhi's but was still a normal commoner home: Living room next to the Kitchen and other doors leading to closets.  
>"I'll make you two and Aura some tea, Aura's room is past the living room on the left" She bowed then headed for the kitchen.<br>"Thank you miss..."They trailed off not knowing her name.  
>"Akina Tanaka"She bowed.<br>"Thank you miss Tanaka" They thanked then walked to Aura's room.

Finally reaching the door leading into Aura's room Hikaru took the door handle and gently opened the door then peered into the dark room the curtains were shut, they saw the bed where they see Aura sleeping soundly, they crept into the dark room now having a full view of the room the walls were a soft pink, the carpet was a dark pink, their were five long shelves three and a half was filled with manga and the rest was DVD's of anime series and films and the last shelf full of different types of cats and anime character plushies, a wardrobe, a desk with pencils,pens and other art stuff with a couple of drawings stuck on the wall Aura was a very talented artist at drawing anime and realistic drawings and lastly the bed was right under the curtained window.

The twins crept closer to the bed to see Aura slumbering in her bed even though she was sleeping peacefully she looked ill the sweat on her forehead as visible making her black hair stick to her forehead, her face was red from high temperature and her breathing was raspy.  
>"Wow Hikaru she looks really bad"Kaoru said worry in his voice.<br>"I know Kaoru"

Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down on one knee Hikaru reached out and pulled the baby pink quilt off of Aura's shoulders to get a better view of her, she shivered when the cold air hit her even though she was wearing a long sleeve pyjama top then Kaoru tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Aura stirred.

The twins froze then relaxed when Aura rolled onto her back then suprised them when she groaned and rolled onto her side clutching her stomach.  
>"umm..Mr Hitachiins?"<br>The boy turned to see Akina standing in the doorway holding a tray of three cups of tea and a plate of toast. "I've brought the tea" She smiled and put it down on the bedside table.  
>"Can you two do me a favor?" they nodded.<br>"Can you get Aura to eat? she's being stubborn"  
>"You can count on us Miss Tanaka"<br>"Thank you boys" she left closing the door.

The boys turned back to Aura getting up Kaoru opened the curtains a little letting a small amount of light into the room and Hikaru gently shook her shoulder.  
>"Wakey wakey Aura" They chorused.<p>

Aura's sleep filled eyes slowly opened and looked at them, her eyes were dazed and unfocused then she slowly sat up in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes then looked at them again.  
>"H-Hikaru? Kaoru?" They grinned "In the flesh!"<br>"What are you t-"She was cut off by a yawn "Two doing here?" Aura asked.  
>"We heard you were sick-" Kaoru started.<br>"So we decided to visit" Hikaru finished.

Aura smiled "Thanks guys it means alot"  
>"So how are you feeling?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother took a seat on her bed.<br>"Terrible" Aura answered "Everytime I eat something I just vomit it back up even the thought of food makes me feel sick" she stuck out her tongue disgusted of the thought of food.  
>"Sorry I asked"<br>"Well Miss Tanaka seems determined to get you to eat" Hikaru said picking up the plate of toast. Aura turned her head away from him.  
>"I'm not hungry"<br>"Oh really? something tells me you are"  
>Aura was not the person to get annoyed easily but being ill has effected her mood.<br>"I said I'm no-" She was cut off when hot saliva builded up in her mouth, she covered her mouth and ran out the room.

The twins ran after her and stopped infront of the bathroom door they could hear Aura groaning as she continued being sick.  
>"Oh no not again" The Hitachiins turned to see Akina holding a pile of folded clean clothes.<br>"Thats the fourth time today"

Fourth! The twins were shocked Akina was right she needed to eat. After a couple of minutes, hearing the toilet flush the bathroom door opened to reveal a pale and weak Aura she seemed to be a bit shaken after the vicous vomiting session and seemed to have trouble moving. The twins drapped their arms over her shoulders for support and led her back to her room and helped her into bed Hikaru picked up her cup of tea and offered to her.

Aura gladly took at gulped it down glad to get the sick taste out of her mouth.  
>"How you feeling now?"Hikaru asked hoping for a better than last time.<br>"really...tired" Aura answered her eyes drooping.  
>"You can sleep after you've eaten" Kaoru said picking up the plate.<p>

Aura sighed she knew this was a battle she couldn't win even though she was no where near hungry. she knew she had to eat picking up a piece of toast and began eating.

The Twins drank their tea and the three teens got into small conversation Aura asked if anything happened today the twins replied saying that nothing interesting just a normal day in their view. Aura finished her toast and put her hand over her mouth and yawned.  
>"Wanna go to sleep now?" The twins asked a evil glint in their eyes Aura nodded not noticing.<p>

The next thing caught by suprise when the twins pushed her to the bed then two pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her gasp and blush but due to her sleepiness she didn't seem to mind the closeness, closing her eyes she began to fall asleep she felt the boys pull the covers over them. As Aura slumbered the twins began to doze off eventually going to dreamland along with Aura They knew if Akina saw them like this they had some explaining to do but they didn't care the three decided to enjoy the warmth of eachother arms.

End 


End file.
